Receiving sheaths housed in a bushing are already known.
Generally, the bushing belongs to the frame of the seat and more particularly to the frame of the back-rest.
Given the manufacturing tolerances, the play may be particularly great between the bushing and the sheath, and also between the sheath and the branch. However, this play is responsible for noise and vibration as well as jolting when the vertical branches slide within the head-rest.